


live (from your heart)

by xiyous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, It's an accident, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Quarantine, Relationship Reveal, Social Media, also angst for like a minute, kind of, yes this is a quarantine fic what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: “We should do an Instagram live!”Kageyama blinks at him blankly.“A what?”(He swears he’s not as bad at technology as everyone claims he is, but now he’s second guessing himself.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 34
Kudos: 754





	live (from your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at the beginning of june and it is now. almost august lol.
> 
> thank you for all the love on my first fic!! i really wasn't expecting it and it's really motivated me to keep writing ._. quarantine is so weird then my mind was like.....kagehina quarantining together so hopefully this fic will brighten your day somewhat during these times <3

His boyfriend’s like a puppy: he loves people, he gets overly excited from praise, and he can’t stay in one place for more than one minute for the life of him. Which is exactly why Kageyama knows, just _knows_ quarantine is sending Hinata over the edge.

The first few days were okay. Their training schedules had been so busy lately that they barely had time to spend together and were probably both a little too giddy to have so much time to themselves. But then days turned into weeks, then months, and slowly but surely the novelty started wearing off.

Kageyama was actually having a decent time. Other than the overwhelming itch to get out on the court again, he was perfectly contempt with the quietness of their apartment. He could wake up at a time when the sun had actually risen for once, then maybe he’d sit out on the balcony while eating breakfast. In the afternoon he’d go out for a run then come home and take a nap on the couch just because he could.

Hinata was a different story. He’d get restless as soon as breakfast was over, either starting to pace around the house or cling to Kageyama. He didn’t necessarily mind the company, but he could only take so much of his whining before delivering a flick to his forehead.

It’s not like his boyfriend hadn’t tried to come up with ways to keep busy. He had approached him multiple times with ideas that seemed rational in Hinata’s head but inevitably created more chaos than Kageyama would've liked.

(“No Hinata, I won’t help you practice your receives while we’re _in the house_.”)

So when Kageyama hears Hinata hanging up from one of his calls with Kenma and the heavy footsteps that follow, he’s fully prepared for the orange blur that barrels into the living room. Setting his laptop aside and reaching his arms out, he catches Hinata just in time, the other boy wearing an excited grin on his face.

“We should do an Instagram live!”

Kageyama blinks at him blankly.

“A what?”

(He swears he’s not as bad at technology as everyone claims he is, but now he’s second guessing himself.)

“A livestream! Like the ones Kenma does.”

Ah, now he gets it. He’s definitely caught parts of Kenma’s streams before, Kageyama having to be the one to stop Hinata from clogging up the chat with irrelevant emojis.

(A part of him still questions how Kenma even survives in the public eye. He had always gave off a mysterious, guarded vibe to Kageyama but when he asked the blonde about it one day, all he got was a simple ’ _I like it_.’)

“Well why do I need to be in it?”

“Because it’ll be fun! And everyone knows we’re roommates anyway so they’ll probably ask about you and it’ll be annoying if they keep asking where you are.”

Roommates.

Right.

It’s not like they were purposely keeping their relationship a secret, it just never really seemed necessary to have to announce it to the world and Kageyama was going to relish in any privacy he could get. 

Besides, they never really said they _weren’t_ dating. It’s just that no one had ever asked. 

“I’m not fun to watch.” Kageyama says blankly. He’s self aware enough to know he’s not known for his social skills, though he’s gotten considerably over the years. He’s pretty sure he’s just looking for excuses at this point.

“You don’t know that! You’ve never even done one! Besides, I talk enough for the both of us. You just sit there and look pretty.”

Kageyama sighs.

“ _Please_?”

The moment he sees those wide eyes looking at him, lips jutted out into a pout, he knows his decision’s pretty much been made.

* * *

Kageyama’s still not sure how he let Hinata talk him into this.

(He can’t say no to his boyfriend, that’s why.)

Hinata’s arms move around wildly as he tells a story about one of his last practices before the lockdown. His phone is propped up on their dining room table with a few books in order to get the both of them in the shot and he can have a clear view of the scrolling comments.

It’s all pretty fascinating to Kageyama, really. He has his social media accounts that his manager told him to make, but the most he ever posts is a shot from practice sent from management. The whole interacting with supporters (he refuses to accept that he has _fans_ ) thing is something he’s still getting used to. Why were they so interested in his private life when they could be focusing on the perfectly good volleyball he was playing?

Hinata, on the other hand, thrived off the attention. He was the kind of person who would post blurry candids and stay up late replying to comments. He banters with his teammates on Twitter and shares the occasional motivational thought. With the amount he posts, it’s a miracle his boyfriend has been able to keep their relationship a secret for so long.

He sneaks a glance at the other boy. He looks more in his element than he has for weeks and Kageyama can’t even be offended. He knows Hinata enjoys his company but he also knows how much he loves interacting with people. His eyes always did sparkle when he got excited and paired with his wide smile, Kageyama thought he looked beautiful. He’s still not really sure if this livestreaming stuff is for him, but if he got to see this much joy radiating from his boyfriend then he’d agree to do it how many times he asked.

( _Cheesy, he knows._ )

“Earth to Kageyama!” A hand on his arm literally shakes him out of his thoughts. He’s not really sure how long he zoned out for, but he’s hoping it wasn’t long enough for anyone to notice how

_Don’t look dumb. Don’t say anything dumb._ He had told himself before they started streaming - he had an image to uphold after all. Yet his brain seemed to betray him as he could only get out a flustered squawk.

“Huh?”

“You choose the next question.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Kageyama pretends he can’t hear the amused giggles from his boyfriend and leans forward, squinting at the screen of the phone. With how small the words are and the way they constantly scroll by, how Hinata’s able to catch anything anyone is saying is beyond him but he does manage to catch one comment before it disappears off the screen.

“What were your first impressions of each other?” He pauses after reading it out, thinking back to that fated day in middle school. It still amazed Kageyama that despite the frustration Hinata made him feel during their first meeting, his self-declared rival would still be the one by his side years later.

But he’s not about to tell his little audience that, so he tries to think of a more civil way to put it.

“Well, I thought he was very determined. A little too energetic and confident, but you ended up surprising me.”

“Liar!” Hinata points an accusatory finger in his direction and he does his best to sputter out something in protest to no avail.

“He was all like,” Hinata directs his attention to the phone, reaching up to flatten his hair as a scowl forms on his face. “ _You suck! What have you been doing for the past three years?_ ”

“Well you did suck! I’m trying to be nice!”

“I thought Kageyama was a jerk. He was grumpy and mean and cocky as hell,” Hinata says in a very serious tone all of a sudden.

“Hey! I wasn-“

“But underneath it all he’s really just a softie! He talks to plants when he thinks no one’s listening and sometimes I can hear him singing in the shower.”

Okay, now he’s embarrassed. Kageyama instinctively reaches his arm out to grab the other boy’s head, but Hinata is able to fend off his attack despite how he was full-on cackling now.

“I’ll try and get video evidence for you guys soon,” Hinata has the nerve to _wink_ to the camera as he says that and that’s what sends the heat rushing up to Kageyama’s cheeks (mostly from embarrassment, and maybe some other feelings.)

“We’re moving on!” Kageyama declares, settling with a quick bop to Hinata’s head before busying himself with the scrolling comments. He doesn’t know if it’s the rollercoaster of emotions he’s just experienced that’s clouding his brain or the fact that the comments are still moving too fast for him to register anything, but Hinata luckily saves him from his dilemma when he points to one blur of words.

“Someone wants to know what we’ve been doing in quarantine! Well definitely no volleyball, which totally sucks!” Hinata throws his hands into the air in exasperation. “But we’ve been keeping busy, right Kageyama?"

“ _I’ve_ been keeping busy. _You_ complain about how you’re bored all day.” Hinata looks taken aback by this, dramatically gasping as if they both didn’t know it was true.

“Because I _am_ bored! But I find ways to occupy my time eventually!"

“Begging for my attention all day isn’t occupying your time.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to beg if you spent more time with me!”

“Who says I want to spend time with you?” Kageyama snorts.

He means it as a joke, he really does. They’ve always teased each other and neither of them are strangers to a quick jab here or there, but then he notices Hinata avoiding eye contact with him and it’s like the mood in the room switches right there.

He almost wants to tell the other boy to stop moping, that the joke was over and they could move on, but Hinata’s shoulders slump slightly and Kageyama knows the other boy has always been bad at hiding his emotions. Evidently, something was genuinely upsetting him.

He’s racking his brain for what he could’ve said that set this off when he suddenly remembers a very brief exchange they had a week or so ago.

( _”Am I annoying, Kageyama?_

_”Yes.”_

_”I mean it, do you ever get tired of me?”_

_”Well I’m still here, aren’t I?”_ )

That was all that was said. He had brushed it off at the time but now he’s realizing that maybe Hinata was trying to voice out his insecurities and with how he just dismissed him like that, Kageyama starts to feel like a pretty terrible boyfriend.

Fuck the livestream for a moment, he needs to fix this. He hates seeing Hinata upset ( _especially_ if it’s because of him) and the instinct to console him starts to kick in.

Kageyama had found out early on in their relationship that the way to console his sulking boyfriend was by physical affection - letting him lie on his head on his lap while stroking a hand through his hair or holding him close as he presses light kisses to his neck. It wasn’t always something Kageyama was good at, but it made his boyfriend happy so it was well worth it.

But that was all when they were alone. He still found it hard to give his affections when there were other people around, which was maybe one of the underlying reasons they hadn’t gone public with their relationship. Hinata never had an issue with people knowing, but he knew how much Kageyama valued his privacy so he never pushed him to tell.

He’s well aware of the tension in the room and the pressure of the still-recording camera bearing down on him. Hinata’s moved on from the topic but he still avoids looking at him, instead focusing his eyes on the phone screen as he chatters aimlessly to the viewers. He seems like himself, but Kageyama can tell from the slight drop in his voice that he’s just hiding his real feelings.

_This won’t do._

So he pushes the livestream to the back of his mind and gently places a finger on the side of Hinata’s jaw, turning his head so he’s looking right at him.

“Wh-“ Kageyama doesn’t let him finish. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the other’s mouth. Hinata lets out a surprised squawk, tensing under his touch for a split second. Before he can process what’s happening, Kageyama pulls back to observe his handiwork.

He’s pretty satisfied. Hinata’s gaping back at him, a blush almost as bright as his hair creeping up his neck. It’s amusing to see the range of emotions the other boy goes through in that moment, from alarm to confusion to embarrassment in a matter of seconds.

Well, at least he’s not upset anymore.

“B-bakageyama!” Hinata manages to stutter out but Kageyama turns to look right into the camera instead.

“Hinata’s pretty annoying,” he starts. “But he always manages to brighten my day so I like any moment I get to spend with him. Plus he’s pretty cute.” He’s unable to control the smirk that slips onto his face as he hears Hinata let out another sound of surprise. The stream of comments are rapidly increasing, going by so fast that they start lagging. He doesn’t even attempt to read them though, opting to turn back and look at Hinata’s flushed face instead.

He should be just as flustered as Hinata - he’s still not really sure what came over him as the realization of what he’s just done in front of thousands of people hits him. Yet somehow the only sound he can let out is a genuine laugh, much to Hinata’s apparent dismay.

“Stop laughing! You’re so dumb!”

“And you’re still cute when you’re embarrassed,” Kageyama says quietly, just enough so the phone can’t pick it up but still enough that the other boy can hear him.

And he definitely did hear him. From the look on the other boy’s face, Kageyama’s not sure if Hinata’s going to wrestle him or kiss him. He doesn’t stay to find out.

Kageyama’s out of his chair and sprinting out of the room before Hinata can get another word in. He can hear his boyfriend ending the stream, still stammering when he addresses the viewers but he can vaguely make out something along the lines of “I’ve got to go kick my boyfriend’s ass.” This only makes more laughter bubble in Kageyama’s chest as he soon hears the heavy footsteps approaching behind him. He doesn’t even mind when he feels arms tackling his waist and a weight pushing him to the floor.

“I can’t believe you! Being all _I-don’t-get-social-media_ then one-upping me in my own livestream!” Hinata says, pinning Kageyama to the ground as he sits on his thighs. His boyfriend’s trying his best to pull an angry face, but Kageyama can see the glint in his eyes and the slow upward curl of his lips.

“Won’t happen again,” Kageyama says solemnly, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. It’s enough to crack Hinata’s act, the other boy unable to hold back his giggles now.

“It better not, you dork.” Hinata says, leaning down to loop his arms around his neck as he starts peppering his face in kisses. Kageyama tightens his grip around the other’s waist, pulling him closer.

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms for what seems like a long time, not that he was keeping track or anything. Maybe later he’ll register the soreness in his back from being pressed against the hardwood floors for so long. Maybe later he’ll remember how a part of his life, his relationship was now out in the open for everyone to know about.

But for now, he’s still reeling from the adrenaline of his confession and the pride of showing off the man he loves to the world. The warmth blossoming in his chest was enough to make him forget about everything momentarily. For now, he’s happy.

“Sorry I was mean. You know I like spending time with you,” He mumbles into the orange mop of hair on his chest after the kisses have stopped and their breathing has calmed.

“I guess I can forgive you,” Hinata says coyly, reaching a finger out to poke Kageyama’s cheek. “People are gonna talk though...”

As long as Hinata’s by his side, Kageyama’s pretty sure he can handle anything.

“Then let them.”

* * *

**@yayachi  
**<333333

**@ninjashofan  
**AHHHHHSDSJDS???

**@msbyyy  
**WAIT  
ARE THEY

**@tsukishimakei  
**can you two get a room

**Author's Note:**

> tsukki has all the other first year's insta notifications on and watches all their lives bc he loves his friends. ik bc he told me.
> 
> i made a twitter! i'm [@poutytobio](https://twitter.com/poutytobio) so come talk to me if you want :)


End file.
